


i'll take care of you

by Peppybee



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 05:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppybee/pseuds/Peppybee
Summary: Richie is very sick but in denial and Eddie decides to take care of him.





	i'll take care of you

As soon as Eddie got to the cafeteria he knew something was wrong, he couldn’t hear the familiar voice of Richie "trash mouth" Tozier telling one of his signature horrible jokes. This was a bad sign because it meant that he was being quiet for once or wasn’t at school at all neither of which were things Eddie was a fan of. Sure enough, as soon as he reached their group's usual table there was Richie sitting there looking like he was dead to the world. He said hi to the others and then turned to Richie  
"are you sick? cause if you are I'm staying far away from you I have no interest in catching it too" Eddie said  
"its nothing I'm sure I'm fit as a fiddle" Richie replied in a weak voice  
"you look and sound like shit I doubt it's nothing" Eddie argued  
Eddie quickly produced a thermometer from his backpack, placed a disposable cover on it, and took Richie's temperature  
"103! Geez, Rich, you're burning up!" Eddie exclaimed sounding worried  
"you seriously bring a thermometer to school?" Richie said laughing slightly  
"my mom makes me bring it asshole. That’s not the point though you should be at home" Eddie replied  
"I'm perfectly fine eds I appreciate the concern though," Richie said drowsily  
Eddie carefully removed the cover from the thermometer disposed of it and then put the thermometer back in his bag.  
"you're not fine, I'm taking you to the nurse and having her send you home, and how many times do i have to tell you not to call me eds!" Eddie said  
"Eddie its cute that you're so concerned about Richie but if he wants to stay here and suffer that’s his decision" Bev broke in  
"yeah eds listen to Bev just let me suffer" Richie whined  
"fine maybe I cant make you go home early but I'm not letting you walk home alone and possibly get lost in some fever-induced haze" Eddie huffed  
"aww you wanna take me home Eddie spaghetti? I'm flattered but I don’t go home with someone before the first date" Richie joked  
"shut up asshole I just don’t want you getting lost which you will with your luck" Eddie said angrily  
Things settled down after that and Eddie ate his lunch. The lunch hour proceeded more or less normally except without the usual running commentary that was Richie Tozier. After lunch, Eddie spent the rest of school worrying about Richie and wishing he could have made him go home at lunch. After the final bell rang he went straight to Richie's locker  
"eds you don’t need to walk me home I'm fine honest I never get sick" Richie said as soon as he saw Eddie  
"nope not an option with your luck you'll get yourself killed in some fever-induced error of judgement" Eddie said  
Eddie walked Richie home after a small amount of protest on Richie's part. Once they got to Richie's house Eddie marched him straight to his bedroom.  
"oh wow straight to the bedroom I didn’t know you moved so fast eds." Richie said smirking  
"just get in bed asshole. Where does your family keep your cold medication and stuff?" Eddie said annoyed  
"I dunno the bathroom probably" Richie yawned already under the covers  
Eddie went into the bathroom in the hall directly next to Richie's room and searched it for any kind of medication he could find, he found ibuprofen and some cold medicine. He went back into Richie's room and administered the medicine.  
"You seriously don't have to do this eds I know how much you hate germs." Richie said softly  
"Just shut up and take the medicine I'm already here" Eddie replied  
Richie took the medicine and promptly started to fall asleep. Eddie took this moment to look at Richie's face as he slept. for such an annoying kid he sure looked cute sleeping. suddenly Richie began to murmur something  
"I love you eds, thanks for taking care of me" Richie mumbled softly  
"You must be really drugged up to say something like that" Eddie said laughing softly.  
after that Eddie left the Tozier residence so Richie could sleep like he so clearly needed. he kept thinking about those mumbled words the whole way home while smiling softly to himself.


End file.
